Hallow
by Rae Razrcut
Summary: Tywrathiel, a lowly Night Elf warrior, abandoned, imprisoned, tortured. He finds a new life, but will the road to Chaos end up in his destruction? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Eternal Servitude

Evenin'. This is my story for my roleplay character, Tywrathiel, on Moon Guard. You will learn more and more about him as time goes on, of course.

All Warcraft use in the story belongs to Blizzard.

I will not use the document for money.

Tywrathiel's POV

The night was still, chilling almost. Completely silent; the only thing separating that silence was the distant murmuring of murlocs that were arguing over the corpses of frail humans who fell prey to the fangs and jolts of the vile creatures. Still, I lay buried beneath the sand, near death, they left me alone. Somehow, I wished that they would come and feast upon me, end my misery, end my _memories_.

The wind was like razors slicing through my skin. I didn't make a sound, didn't tune my body to a movement; just laid there, regretting, wishing, hating…

It was like it happened yesterday, and not four thousand years. Perhaps because in that damn confinement, the memory was the only picture that constantly danced in my mind, enjoying the sadistic tone my mental wincing gave. It was haunting me, ravaging and taking in all that was me; _killing_ me slowly, painfully…

"_Naomi, my beloved! I'm home from… training…" I had yipped cheerfully at first, bursting through the door. My amber hues flickered over the red trail that was the horror of my home. My wife impaled to the wall, my child, intestines decorating the floor, the windows. I could only stand, ears twitching to the sound of the wind._

_The wind._

Is that why I had done what I had to? Why I sought the people who killed my wife, my child, destroyed my life?! It had to be, it was a perfectly valid reason… perfectly…

I remembered all. I remembered searching for minutes that dragged on to hours, to days, to weeks until I found them. I found the murderers, a distant band of human assassins. I took them by the shirt, I brought them so close that we were sharing breath, and tore the throat from their being with my teeth.

My first taste of blood.

After that, it was all a blur. A killing spree set on Darnassus.

"_Sentinels, he's out of control!"_

_A female screeched from the distance, carrying her spiral weapon and charging towards me, as well as many others. I was vigorously attacking my own kind; women, men, children, husbands, druids. Anyone I could set my plated hands upon. _

"_Sentinels, come to my defense!"_

_I was against the ground in a flash, laughed at, trialed, and thrown into a prison for four thousand miserable years. Only to be released here; and banished from Kal'Dorei lands._

_The shores of Westfall._

_Danté._

_[[No POV]]_

The wind was brilliant; truly a magnificent thing, like razors gliding in the wind that would cut the flesh of everyone and anyone who happened to wonder idly by. The moon was radiant, a sacrifice to the black sky that was covered with thick, brooding clouds. Not a star was seen in the glorious night--not a single shining glimmer. Just the night for the notorious Night Elf who couldn't be more joyous.

Heavy black armor crashed into the mud as he walked skillfully through the night, sinking where he stepped. A low laugh, like a howl could truly be heard from his lips. His sword was a glimmer; like fire on steel; like ice on rods. It stung the eyes of those who would linger their eyes on it for too long, but the sadistic male enjoyed that. He would, however, much rather carve the eyes out and devour them like a delectable dish. Long, white hair cascaded over dark shoulders and gleamed with the hallow moonlight, crimson eyes glittered in the sockets of the male who took his time across the empty plain.

_It's in the wind... can you hear it?_

He raised his hand, a blood trail cascading up in circlets like it was dancing to some sadistic melody that only a night as such could play. Only a night as such would have blood as wondrous as this; as delicious. Thin, elegant eyebrows raised over blood stained hues in interest as the red life fluid danced a deadly beat to the rhythm of his fingertips. A laugh rippled from a white mask that was… Danté.

_Come, dear child; I'm only slightly sadistic. Come, play with Danté…_

His eyes would glimmer as the rain would finally pour; pour onto the heads of his next victims, onto the heads of the weak and those who cower. Those who have no life, no home, nothing. His lips pulled back over his teeth in a devious grin, his hand clenching into a fist as the blood poured into a puddle, and he turned--a black cloak billowing behind him.

_Come. Come play With Danté._

The shores of Westfall. How idiotic to one such as he; to one such as deadly as _he;_ he found no use for humans, they were merely pawns in his game. His vision for that matter. The vision of creating a new and better world. Paradise, paradise. It's all he needed out of anything.

He growled to himself, shaking his head to the chatter of the murlocs who ran from the sight of him, tail between their legs. He took a step onto the sandy shore, another…

_Crunch._

A hand. He looked down, only to raise an silver brow over a crimson eye. He knelt slowly, eyeing what he had found. A dead man, no doubt. No use. Growling, he stood, and continued on.

"Wait, please…" A voice whispered. Danté turned, slightly curious. "Help…"

"There is no help for one so pathetic as yourself." Danté hissed.

"Please. I beg you…" The voice croaked, dull amber orbs looking up hopefully.

"Which is why you are pathetic. Do not waste my time." The white mained male urged, turning away.

"I… I can serve you."

This made him stop. A grin twitched its way across mangled lips as he plucked a black rose from the wilted earth, studying it for a moment.

"Can you live, boy? Can you even _walk_?"

"I… Yes." The voice whispered, the sound of sand rustling behind Danté was unnerving.

"Your name." Danté ordered without hesitation.

"T-Tywrathiel Darkwind…" He pleaded, the sand still covering his lower half like a blanket. A rose was tossed behind the shoulder of the white haired man, and Tywrathiel reached up and caught it.

"Merely a cliché token… Welcome to the Syndicate."


	2. Stormwind

[[ Ty's PoV ]]

I squinted softly from the dim light that entered the window of the inn I stayed at. How long had I been asleep? I couldn't remember for the life of me. Life, I felt… so alive. It seemed like yesterday, near my death. What happened? I remember…

"Awake, boy?" A dark voice filled the empty space. My eyes darted upwards. "Good. Come, you have much to learn."

I stood as soon as he ordered, already armored. I followed the man out the door, my eyes flashing to my new surroundings. I was sizing up the texture of everything, the cobblestones, the bank, the boxes piled high near the wall.

My ears twitched to a rather echoic voice. My head turned, amber eyes flashing towards the source. I found a shirtless male with a black kilt, a hood and a rather interesting sword. He was toying with a hallowed skull with his boney fingers. Suddenly, his head lifted as he looked in my direction. I could see no faint golden glow behind the black shadows that covered his face.

"A new one?" His voice came, harsh and brooding.

"New one?"

"The Syndicate… or am I wrong?"

I looked down to the tabard I wore, my fingers running down the smooth fabric. It read; _The Syndicate of Chaos_.

"I… am." I said blankly, suddenly remember the night before. "… Tywrathiel Darkwing."

There was a long silence; I though for a moment that he was pondering ways to kill me. Then, there was noise.

"… Moonshadow." He spoke, staring back to the skull. His hand clenched, the muscles flexing and the skull soon became dust. I didn't want to pay more attention to him, but I rose a very elegant brow over a amber orb and turned away, almost tripping over… something.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, Hemet Gal!"

I looked down and saw a very short woman, a gnome. I'd never actually seen one in person; but I'd heard about them. She fixed her goggles and smiled up at me.

"Well now! Haven't seen your face around, and I thought I knew everyone!" She giggled a little, and I continued just staring at her. "Miss Yonli Sparkplug, Gnews Reporter at your service!"

"Tywrathiel Darkwing…" I spoke a little clumsily, eyeing around for the elf with the white hair.

"Are you lost? I can help you, I don't have much to do anyway."

"I'm looking for a Kal'dorei with white hair—"

"There are a lot of those, Hemet Gal."

"—by the name of Danté." I finished.

"Danté? Never heard of him. Must be another new face. Anyway, why I don't I show you around the city?"

I swallowed a little at her offer, nodding my head. I couldn't see the elf anywhere, so I turned around, expecting to see the man called Moonshadow; but he had vanished as well. Things were odd in this city.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends, Tywrathiel." She nodded as she walked, or wobbled, by my side. I couldn't pay much attention to her, however… I was taking in every little thing around me. The walls—the people. Humans and elves, gnomes and dwarves. I shook my head lightly, teal hair covering my face.

"Tywrathiel is a long name, however. I'm going to call you Ty." She declared proudly, and I smiled a little to her. Slowly, I spied a white cloth, almost line a mask hanging off a rack. My hands were quick and it was covering my face as I looked to her. She frowned in response. "That doesn't match, Ty."

"Why not? It looks fine."

"I meant your hair."

"What?"

"Nevermind. You elves are hard to talk to." She gave a soft sigh, making a quick left. I turned my head to see the narrow passage way she took, only to find myself smacking against the hard stones. A muffled grunt escape my lips.

"BRICK WALL!" She yelled, then started giggling. "Come along now, Ty."

I curved my lips to a frown, continuing to walk with her. I ran my hand on the wall, nails scratching at them now. It gave a sickly sound, and my nails were dull enough to the point they reached the skin of my fingers. I blew off the dust, my eyes staring to the ground.

"So, how did you end up in Stormwind?"

The memories came flashing back to me, hitting me like the force of a powerful darkness. My stomach clenched and I bit my lip, and the tiny woman fixed her dress.

"I guess it's not something you want to talk about right now, another time then." She nodded, jumping up and taking one of my fingers, pulling me across the arched bridge.

Now there was grass and my eyebrows furrowed, a frown pressing against my lips. I gave a gentle sigh, it somewhat reminded me of home; but the sign read _Mage Quarter_.

"I'm home!" She nearly squeaked, appear ten yards before me in a blink. I rose my eyebrows, running to catch up with her.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She turned, looking me at me in the eyes with a questioning glance.

"Get ahead of me so fast." I answered.

"I'm a mage; it's what we do."

I looked to my plated armor, frowning. A warrior no doubt. I gave a gentle sighed, walking with her.

"Here we are, the Blue Recluse. Do you drink, Ty?"

"Drink what?"

"Liquor, of course!" She almost burst into a giggle fit with my absentmindedness. I blinked softly.

"Never really… have."

"Well, don't stall, then. You have to have a taste of it, all Hemet Gals do."

"Have you ever drunk, Yonli?"

"Nope."

"But you just—"

"I'm not a Hemet Gal."

I rose an eyebrow, but dismissed it anyway. With a sigh, I walked into the bar. She sat at a table with another gnome and a human, and I made my way to the seat.

"'Ey, biggo, pass that beer mug, would ya?" A male gnome asked, but it came out almost in a demand. I sighed knocked it off the table, listening to it crash into a million pieces. I covered my face in my hands.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?" He grunted, slamming his tiny hands down on the table. He gave an upset frown.

"Gorbet, this is Ty. Ty, this is Gorbet." Yonli introduced.

"'Ey, asshole, I'm talkin' to you!" Gorbet growled.

"Shut up." I barked, standing. Just then, Danté entered the door with a raised brow and Moonshadow followed behind him.

"Tywrathiel… what are you doin' here with… these people?" Danté questioned.

"Nothing… I don't know." I answered.

"I'm showing him around the city, Hemet Gal. Sit down, have a drink." Yonli proposed, gesturing towards the empty seat. Danté's lips twitched behind his black mask into a frown, shaking his head softly.

"Tywrathiel, come with me, now. That's an order."

"R-right…" I started for the door, but Yonli then appeared between us yet again. It was starting to give me a headache.

"Ty, are you going to listen to that? He wasn't very polite." Yonli pointed out. I frowned softly, looking up to Danté.

"Yonli…" I started, but Danté's glare cut me off. Yonli pulled me down to her height, connecting a piece of blinking metal to my wrist.

"It's a transmitter. Contact me if you need help, Tywrathiel."

"Right…" And after that, I followed Danté out the door, looking back at the white haired gnome who watched with a sad face; as if she knew what was to come, and was plotting against it.


End file.
